Mode Musical
by ItMakesMeHappy
Summary: Betty bumps her head and the world starts singing! Ok, it's been done with other shows, but still funny.
1. Chapter 1

"**Mode Musical"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the story itself. Ugly Betty characters etc, not mine. **

_Betty rushed into the Mode fashion headquarters, carrying a pile of messages. "Sorry I'm late, Daniel, I – Oh!" She tripped over a stray stiletto, and the papers scattered like birds. She could hear someone calling her name, but the world went dark…_

"Betty? Betty, are you ok?" Daniel poked his unconscious assistant.

She sat up. "I…I think so." She rubbed a sore spot.

"Ok, let's get going then. There's a lot of work." He walked into his office, and out of nowhere, a jaunty tune struck up behind him. Betty followed him bemusedly, and to her confusion he began to sing in a smooth voice;

_Come right on in, Betty_

_By all means take a seat_

_Things are really hectic_

_And Versace's bugging me_

_Those freakin' Puerto Ricans just won't leave me alone-_

"Aren't they Italian?"

_There's so much going on at Mode!_

Then, acting as if this was perfectly normal, he continued "Could you take this message down to Christina? Thanks." Confused, Betty took the note, and went downstairs. Then, to her horror, she found Christina was singing too, and the rest of the department were doing a tap dance.

_No, that dress should have the other hem - _

_Hello Betty! Good, you came_

_That evil Wilhelmina_

_Has been driving me insane_

_Thank you for the message - Could you take this heavy load?_

_Give it to Wilhelmina_

_There's so much going on at Mode!_

Betty took the clothes from her Scottish friend, dumbstruck. She made her way up to Wilhelmina's office, praying that she hadn't been affected by this musical madness too. No, she had.

_Oh, hello Miss Suarez_

_These are thirty minutes late_

_Tell your friend Christina_

_She's in for a worser fate_

_And tell Daniel Mead - (That disgusting little toad)_

_If he doesn't get his act together_

_He won't have a job at Mode!_

Although Betty had heard Wilhelmina's sung insult under her breath, that was the least of her worries. She shut the door behind her, and then, found her colleagues circling round her while she sang

_What the hell is happening at Mode?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mode Musical"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the story itself. Ugly Betty characters etc, not mine. **

Betty sat at her desk. What was going on? She decided to ring Hilda, to see if it had just affected Mode, or was everyone breaking into song.

"Hello?"

"Hilda, it's Betty. This might sound weird, but, has anyone burst into song today?"

"Well, Justin, but that's nothing new."

"Yeah…maybe I imagined it. Anyway, I have to go."

"Hey, could you see if there are any freebies you can take from the clothes department?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Thanks! Bye."

Betty cautiously went back to Christina. No, she wasn't dancing. A good sign.

"Hey, Christina."

"Oh, hello Betty. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any spares you could give away? Not for me, for Hilda."

"I'll see. But why not you? You deserve a little treat now and then."

"I'm not exactly model material, am I?"

"Don't take any notice of these thin models you see. Let me tell you…" A show tune struck up. Oh no, Betty thought.

_Today we imitate these skinny women_

_Who pout about and are wearing less and less_

_But regardless of weight, if you wear the proper outfit_

_Anyone can be a goddess_

_I…tell…you_

_Big_

_Is beautiful_

_Who cares about shape and size?_

_Big _

_Is beautiful_

_It's what you should idolise_

_Who wants to be a stick insect_

_When you can be a hippo and proud?_

_Big is beautiful_

_Sing it out loud!_

_Sequins will make you feel gorgeous_

_Feathers will make you feel fine_

_Doesn't matter how thin you are_

_If your clothes have got nice lines_

_Clothes can balance your figure_

_And give your skin a nice tone_

_So listen up, Mr Media_

_Leave curvy women alone!_

At this point, Christina formed a kick line with her colleagues.

_Because…_

_Big_

_Is beautiful_

_Who cares about shape and size?_

_Big _

_Is beautiful_

_It's what you should idolise_

_Who wants to be on a diet_

_When you can eat loads, and be free?_

_Big _

_Is beautiful_

_Oh, Big_

_Is beautiful_

_Yes, Big _

_Is beautiful…_

_Don't you agree?_

Betty stared in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, lots of positive feedback! I didn't expect it to be very popular as it was my first fic. I don't own Ugly Betty etc, either. By the way, I have a tendency to do musical things, so this is the sort of thing to expect. Right, on with the story.**

Betty ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in a cubicle. What was happening? She pondered this on the toilet seat, but her kind heart and sharp ears were distracted by sobbing sounds from the next cubicle.

She knocked on the door. "Hello? Are you alright?" There was no answer. "Who's in there?"

"It's Amanda. Go away, Betty," was the sarcastic yet sad reply.

"Amanda?" In spite of their history, Betty felt sympathetic. "Do you want to talk about it? Um…what _is _it?"

"Go, Betty."

"Daniel?" This was the magic word. The cubicle unlocked, and Amanda emerged. She looked flawless as ever, apart from her streaked eye-makeup.

"So what if it is? It's not your business." She attempted dignity while wiping her eyes.

"Please, tell me. It's good to share. And I could help."

Amanda snorted at this. Betty went to stand next to her at the mirrors.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if it gets out, you're dead." She breathed in deeply. "Ok. So Daniel has a new girl each night…"

"That's it?"

"No. I…I don't know. He seems to be avoiding me lately. We rarely see each other outside of work, and if I try and make plans, he blows me off. I'm not just after his money, you know. The way I feel about him, it's…complicated." A slow melody struck up. Here we go again, Betty thought. Amanda sang

_When you look at me, you see_

_No feelings, just beauty_

_A girl with hair of silk but heart of stone_

_A toy that's fun to play_

_But not the type to stay_

_No one guesses that I feel alone_

_To him, I'm a substitute, nothing more_

_I'm not the kind of girl he's looking for_

_But one day_

_One day he'll see_

_Behind the looks there's so much more to me_

_So I'll wait_

_However long it takes_

_One day he'll see_

_I'm standing in the back _

_Trying to work out what I lack_

_I'm waiting for the day my number's called_

_But he is just so fine_

_I'm just waiting in the line_

_No one notices I'm there at all_

_I'm just the girl standing in the background_

_Always there, but never making a sound_

_But one day_

_One day he'll see_

_Behind the looks there's so much more to me_

_So I'll wait_

_However long it takes_

_One day he'll see_

_One day he'll see_

_Him and me_

Betty was moved. "Wow, Amanda, I didn't know you felt that way." I also didn't know you could sing so well, she thought.

"Yeah, well, nice talking to you. But this conversation never happened." She began to walk away.

Betty was blown away. Amanda looked back.

"Oh, Betty."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, on with the show. I don't own Ugly Betty etc, as I may have said before.**

Betty grabbed her coat, and started to run down the stairs. Daniel shouted after her "Betty, where are you going?!"

"Never mind! I'll be back soon!" she replied hurriedly. She hailed a cab, and went to her Queens home.

She burst in through the front door. "Betty, what are you doing home?" asked Justin.

"Something weird is happening at Mode. I just need to rest here and figure out a plan."

"Well, Mom's doing something in the kitchen. Me and Dad are watching 'Singing in the Rain' on TV. Come on, it's nearly 'Good Morning'!"

Betty followed her nephew into the lounge. Her father was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him while Justin danced along with the film.

"Betty, why are you home?" Ignacio asked.

"It's a weird story – Dad, why are you still in your pyjamas?"

"I'm an old man, I deserve to relax."

"I told him that it was totally unhygienic." Justin chipped in. "But would he listen? No. Clothes can make a huge impression, you know…" A waltz tune started up from nowhere. No one heard Betty wail "Not you, too!" over Justin's singing.

_Clothes can tell you what you need to know_

_In just a single glance_

_From the way you style your hair_

_To the colour of your pants_

_Yes, clothes make the man_

_It's quite plain to see_

_That a well dressed man is the best thing to be_

Ignacio stood up. "That sort of attitude from my own grandson!" he said in mock horror. He continued

_Clothes have nothing to do with it_

_What matters is inside_

_Who cares what shirt you're wearing?_

_It cannot be denied_

_Clothes don't make the man_

_Hear what I say_

_That sort of thing doesn't matter today_

The Suarez men looked at Betty. "Well?" they asked. "What do you think?"

She found herself singing

_I'm sorry Dad, but I agree_

_With Justin's expression_

_I think that clothes can play a part_

_In a good impression_

Then, seeing her father's face drop, she continued

_Clothes make the man_

_But we'll help you there_

_It's really quite simple – just dress with more care_

The melody quickened to a jazzy tempo, and trumpets blasted as Betty and Justin adjusted Ignacio, and sung

_Some stitching here, a tuck there_

_You'll look really sharp_

_It isn't much, but it will do_

_At least it's a start_

_Yes, clothes make the man_

_The type you wanna be_

_Clothes make the man…_

Ignacio finished

_And the man is me!_

Then Betty, Justin, and Mr Suarez fell back onto the couch, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, next part. I don't own anything. By the way, why does didi6 always leave the same comment? Just wondering…**

Betty sat up straight. "Do you guys realise what just happened?!" Ignacio and Justin looked at her.

"Betty, are you ok?" Justin asked, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"I don't know anymore!" She went to find Hilda.

Hilda was in the kitchen, eating a cupcake. Even in the time of crisis, Betty couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked. Her dark hair was in a sleek ponytail, her makeup flawless.

Hilda looked up. "Hey, what's-"

She was interrupted. "Am I the only one noticing what's going on?"

"What _is _going on?"

"Everyone's bursting into song!" Hilda's face was blank. "Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on!"

Hilda stood up, and then cried "My nails!"

"How can you think of your nails at a time like this!?"

"I happen to think presentation is important." Was the icy reply.

"Don't go there. I just did a whole song about that."

"You're so bossy!"

"You're so immature!" A jaunty tune began to play. Hilda sang

_You're my sister, God knows I love you_

_I hope that you know that_

_But you're so bossy; you're like a truck_

_Rolling everyone flat_

_Well I'm not going to lie down_

_Just like a doormat_

_You think you're better than me!_

Betty replied

_You're my sister, I have to say_

_That I love you too_

_But someone has to let you know_

_It doesn't revolve round you_

_Over the smallest of problems_

_You make a big to-do_

_You think you're better than me!_

They sung together

_I guess I'm really jealous_

_But tell me you can see_

_Being jealous of you is so easy to be_

_Everyone's got faults, and I_

_Have learnt to live with yours_

_It is just a question_

_Of opening some doors_

_And then I think we'll find_

_We're not jealous anymore…_

'_Cause let's face it, you're no better than me!_

The sisters embraced. "Now you go out there, sis, and sort out whatever's bothering you!" Hilda told her younger sibling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, there have been no chapters for a while. Something weird with the document manager. I'm planning to do 8 chapters of this. I don't own anything. **

Betty hailed a cab, and rushed back into Mode HQ. "Betty, where have you been? We have a deadline!" said Daniel as she rushed back into his office.

"I've been – oh, hi!" Betty noticed that Alexis was also sitting with Daniel, poring over The Book. Alexis gave her a brief smile. It's nice to see them working together, Betty thought.

Daniel softened. "You can explain later. Right now we have a million things to do. Could you go with Alex to Storm? We need to talk to them about some contracts."

"Sure." Betty smiled.

Alexis and Betty were walking down the busy city streets. Alexis was turning a lot of heads – that surgeon certainly did a hell of a job, thought Betty.

"Oh, god." Alexis stopped outside a fancy store, looking in the window at a stunning forest-green dress. Even Betty thought, though she didn't know much about fashion, it was stunning. The women rushed in, looking for all the world like two girlfriends on a spree.

Alexis rifled through the hangers. Betty felt a bit out of place.

"You know, I'm not the best person for fashion advice. You'd be better off with your mother, or something." Betty gulped as she remembered Mrs Meade's drunken confession of killing Fey Sommers.

Alexis smiled quietly. "Not all things are what they seem, Betty." Betty was confused, and even more so when the store darkened with a single spotlight on Alexis, and she sang, in a husky slow jazz style

_I've always been one for adventure_

_Never the type to sit still_

_Sometimes I feel like shaking things up_

_Just to feel that thrill_

_I love walking into a room_

_And having every eye on me_

_Expect the unexpected, that's what_

_You can expect from me_

_So I've had an operation_

_I came back from the dead_

_I like to set things spinning_

_And mess with people's heads_

_I'm up front, what other way_

_Is there to be?_

_Expect the unexpected, that's what_

_You can expect from me_

_Ooh, expect the unexpected, that's what_

_You can expect from me_

_Yeah!_

The store was illuminated once more, and Alexis was looking quizzically at Betty, who was slumped against a rack of bags.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mode Musical 6**

**Sorry there haven't been updates for a while. But let's get on with it! And I don't**

**own anything. This is the penultimate chapter.**

Betty ran out of the store. She mentally went over the people who had been affected by

this musical madness. Wilhemina, Christina, Daniel...almost everybody!

"Bradford!" she exclaimed out loud. She didn't even bother to hail a cab this time, she

just rushed back into her workplace. The lift was too slow, so Betty hurried up the flights

of stairs to her boss's office.

But Wilhemina was there, standing awfully closely to Bradford. And he didn't look as if he

minded. They both looked startled to see Betty.

"Miss Suarez? Do you mind coming back later?" Bradford said coldly.

"Um...of course not. Sorry to disturb you." She replied resignedly. Betty left the room and

leant against the wall. Was she going mad? But then she couldn't help but hear the strains

of a violin coming from the office she had just left. She opened the door a crack and saw

Wilhemina sitting on the table, a champagne glass in one hand. Betty unconciously moved

in time to the tango rhythm. Wilhemina sung sultrily

_We're here face to face_

_Let's cut to the chase_

_And drop all the pretension_

_Whenever we meet_

_There's always been heat_

_Another kind of tension_

Bradford replied

_I think I should go, but_

_There's something, although_

_You know that you are quite a beauty_

_But you're dangerous too_

_So what shall I do_

_Give in, or think of my duty?_

They sung

_It's always you that I think of in daytime_

_It's always you that's haunting my dreams_

_It's you that makes me blush when you look my way_

_When we're together, I want to be seen_

Betty stood entranced as they danced a fiery tango together. Stepping, twirling, leaning,

until they swayed slowly together and sung

_You're desire, you're passion_

_You're quite an obsession_

_You're a night that is over too soon_

_You're a tease, you're a dance_

_A long lost romance_

_Don't you know it's always been you?_

_Don't you know that it's always been you?_

And Betty caught her breath as Bradford dipped Wilhemina back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A long awaited last chapter...sorry, sorry**

**By the way, I heard they actually are going to do a musical episode of Ugly Betty. **

**Damn.**

**They're gonna steal my ideas, aren't they.**

Betty rushed down to the office, and grabbed the nearest phone, then hesitated. Who do you call in a time like this?

She dialled Daniel's therapist.

"Hello? Hi. Yeah, I'm...I'm hearing people singing."

"...Really? That's a new one. I think I better recommend you to someone."

"Why?"

"_You're crazy, you're crazy_

_You're hearing people sing_

_You're crazy, you're crazy_

_You-_" Betty yelped and slammed down the reciever. She breathed hard for a second. She felt a warm hand on her back.

"Henry!"

"Betty...are you alright? You look shaken. Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Betty took a long, slow breath.

_Did I get up on the wrong side_

_Of my lonely bed?_

_'Cos my life became a musical_

_After I banged my head_

_I've been thrown _

_But you don't know_

_Do you?_

_...I have to go_

_I should go_

Henry watched Betty leave, with a longing expression on his honest face. He sung gently

_This feeling_

_It's pressing_

_I'm really only guessing_

_But it's never depressing _

_When I'm with you_

_Your eyes_

_Your smile_

_I would walk a mile_

_To be with you for a while_

_Do you love me too?_

_Betty_

_You're always beside me_

_So help me and guide me_

_To what I'm supposed to do_

_Oh Betty_

_There's something about you_

Daniel glanced up from the phone call he was making to his latest blonde, and saw Henry. He could guess how he was feeling. Daniel hung up, and thought how lucky he was to have a friend like her.

_I'm such_

_A loser_

_See a girl and I'll seduce her_

_But I could never use her_

_'Cos she's my friend_

_Sex_

_And beer_

_Have fuelled my career_

_But then she was here_

_Stuck by me to the end_

_Betty_

_You are a true friend_

_So don't be blue, friend_

_I know you'll get through_

_Oh Betty_

_There's something about you_

Mark was flouncing through the office when he glanced out the window. Betty was sitting on the sidewalk, looking confused. He wrinkled his nose. Was dressing like that even legal? But...she was different, somehow.

_She's naive_

_And taxing_

_She really needs a waxing_

_So why is it relaxing_

_To see her in the day?_

_Annoying_

_And so slow_

_She dresses like a hobo_

_I mean, who wears a poncho?_

_But I have to say_

_Betty_

_Your clothes are from Hades_

_But you have made me_

_Into someone new_

_Oh Betty _

_There's something about you_

The three men rushed down to the outside of the building, but Betty was already crossing the road.

_There's something about you!_

Betty turned at the voices, but everything went dark, and the last thing she heard was a squeal of tyres.

_Daniel, Henry and Mark were standing over her. "Are you ok?" Henry asked._

_"I'm fine." said Betty. "It wasn't painful. Just a bit shaky...Hey, you're not singing?"_

_"What?"_

_Betty smiled. "Never mind."_


End file.
